A PECS FINDING NEMO SO SCARY
by rapidlydoom
Summary: wow hot hot smoke weed haha
1. Chapter 1

Kaas, Amanda, Irene, Nick, Adam, and that bitch Matthew Cotter the wizard were watching a scary movie called Finding Nemo. Amanda was scared to death of the movie and was hiding in Kaas' pants for safety because Kaas' dick shoots bullets of happiness and peace. Matthew was jealous because he wants Kaas' dick also. Nick was making popcorn with Death in the kitchen and talking about guy stuff and Doctor Who.  
Now we turn to Adam and Irene. Irene's head was resting sleepily on Adam's pec because her bedtime is 8 o'clock and watching scary movies makes her tired. The light of the television screen brought out her beautiful eyes and Adam almost got a boner.  
But then the electricity went out and Amanda screamed because she is afraid of the dark. Irene jumped and accidentally kissed Adam on the mouth. They blushed like Japanese school girls when someone looks up their skirt.  
"Holy shit Adam omg why this?," Irene said but she was muffled by the sounds of Matt making a fool of himself and making a bong fall over and making Amanda really pissed, ain't no one mess with Amanda's weed. Ain't no one.  
Adam lifted Irene's chin, "Many reasons why this is this babe." And he smooched her on the lips very romantically and sexily. He rubbed his fingers over her back and the 12-year-old got goosebumps all over. He lifted the shirt off her head to reveal her sweet 32B tits. Then he took off his own shirt to reveal his A+ pecs, hot.  
They then took off the rest of their clothes and stuff because the part where they just strip is really long.  
Adam was just about to put the D in when the lights came back on and Amanda was writing all of the action down.  
She gave a toothy grin and Adam's boner got soft. 


	2. u justh ave tuts

Irene wanted some tamales and Adam's d today. But who doesn't want tamales and Adam's d? Everyone wants his d. Everyone. Expecially Irene because Adam has A+ PECS WOWOWOWOWOW.

Irene kicked down Adam's door with a poot, "God fucking damn it Irene there's a door knob." Kaas was there all being Kaas. They were in the middle of an INPORTANT CONVERSATION.

"Ok Adam what'd you want to tell me."

"I'm your mom Kaas."

"Oh."

Irene don't care. "I heard that you have a new pet flying dick."

"Yes I do." And Adam petted the dick and it got a little precum.

"I like that in a man." She stripped off all of her clothes sexily.

"Use protection," Kaas said. He flew into the skies with the force of 400,000 bunny rabbits

"Oh." And Adam got on his knees to tend to the pussy. He licked it adoringly.

"I adore that but damn that pussy is reall nasty tho like this shit horriblu like its really reallly reallly reallly ew," she said adoringly.

The pet dick went inside Irene's butthole and she was all like, "Oh my gay."

The d snuggled in her butt very snuggilyly. "Woof." said the pet dick. Then Irene farted and the pet dick came.

"Oh no I'm gon get ass preg."

Adam put a cape on his dick that is connected to his body. "Don't worry Irene," he said, "My dick will save the day." Then he put his dick way inside of there, really deep. All the way. Yeah. You go Adam. Make her feel like a real vagina haver.

Suddenly Adam's dick started vibrating. "What," said Adam, but Irene was like, "You're my vibrator husbando."

And Adam came so hard that he killed Irene's ass baby.

The snuggled for a bit in the afterglow of the fuck.


	3. Whaosahsaohaiaosahsao

Irene and Esriak were not even making eye contact because Es was looking at Irene's boobs and Irene was looking at Es' crotch.

"Oh wow your dick is so small wow," Irene said, rubbing her clit in anticipation. "It looks like it's like four inches. Holy shit. Oh wow put it in me now."

Death folded his cup of tea and grimaced in disgust, "I don't believe in lesbianism." Then he cried and farted. Then he got off the train because apparently we are on a train for some reason?

Irene jumped onto Esriak's lap and squealed, "Nyeeeeeeeeeh."

Esriak looked at Irene's hot 32B boobs and grabbed them like 200 dollars when you pass GO in Monopoly. Irene screamed like a walrus. "NYEHEHEHEEEEEHEHE."

Esriak has really long nails. That is why Irene screamed like a walrus. So sad but so true. The nails of the tiger. Flying high. Into the sky. Whoaoaoa. So hiiiigh. Wooooahhahaoao. Yeah let's go so high. So very high. Whoaoaoaoaasasa.

Esriak whispered sweet opinions into Irene's ear then shoved his very small peepee into Irene's VAGINOINA. Irene immediately climaxed and because she is a squirter she squirted all over Esriak's good shirt.

THE END


	4. A Dick From Heaven

Nick was looking at Esriak in anger because Esriak beat him at dungeons and dragons.

"I'm going to punch that guy," he texted his best friend Kate, from John and Kate Plus 8. I wonder if people even remember that show. Fucking TLC has shitty shows anyways. Besides Honey Boo Boo. Honey Boo Boo is the shit.

Esriak flipped a table over, jumped over to Nick, shoved his pants down, and screeched at the top of his monkey like lungs, "I want that gun it reminds me of my dads dongle!" Then he sucked his dick so hard.

"Ahaahahah whoahwhoa whoa I'm asexual why does this feel so nice whaoaiewosaheowsa," he moaned, humping Esriak's horse-like blackhole. Then Esriak flipped Nick onto his back and stroked his firm, virgin ass.

"Whoa whoa Esriak don't cum in my butt," Nick said. Nick doesn't like sperm being in his butt. It makes him feel like Matthew. Always getting sperm into his butthole. Nick crys everytime. So very heartwarMING TYHE DICK IS IN THE BUTTHOLE WH Y THIS.

Esriak immediately came.

"Why would you do this Esriak. You promised. You promised not to put the cum in the butthole. I trusted you you said you'd pull back. Now I am full of you and your semen and im crying. Esriak you said you wouldn't not in the butt you lied to me."

Then Nick screeched like an ostritch and half of a horse neighing. A horse cut in half. From the butthole to the eyehole. His moans were like rotten milk, waffles, and cheap syrup from Wal-Mart. Like a goddamn motherfucking breakfast with a small dick. Nick came too. And the cum did an Ollie-Outtie then shoved itself into Esriak's butthole.

Then Esriak moaned like a man leaving his body to touch heavens boob but then heaven is like, "I'M AN INDEPENDENT BLACK WOMAN WHO DON'T NEED NO MAN." Then the guy falls down from heaven's gates and straight into the pits of hell where he lands straight onto Satan's dick while he is taking a big shit.

This went on for 5 days.

The deed has been done. And it was hot.


	5. You CANT get a guys hopes up like that!

Irene and Kass were kicking horses in a dark alley as most 12 and 13-year-olds do on week days when Kaas got a message. Since Kaas is a secret Agent he has to put his boner into a phone to answer it. He looked at Irene and she gave a nod then proceeded to pump Kaas' EXTREMELY LARGE penis.

"No Irene," Kaas said, giving her a light slap, "No." Then he shoved her hands away from his D and ripped off her school girl clothes, "I need yo pussy." He moved his dick to her pussy, "Give it to me"

They then fucked a lot. The D went in and out. In and out. Wow so nice wowwow. So very pleasure. So very sexy highly recommended, very nice.

When he came the cum went in Irene and Irene was like, "Omg. Wow." Then Irene came and all her squirter juice got all over Kaas' still-hard, big, humongous, penis.

Then Kaas put his dick into the message thingy. The AOL internet took a while for it to recognize Kaas' really nice dick

"  
To my favorite snugly wiggly pepper  
Before you use protection have sex.  
Also take out the trash you stupid shit I'm gonna kill myself.  
-Mom.  
"


	6. This Was A Footing Experience

Amanda waved over to nEW FRIND MIKAL.

But then he was a total dick or just so cool that you have to hate him I mean gollie. The stupid hoe thinks he can write fanfics WELL I BEG TO DIFFER IM A BUETIFUL FANFIC WRITER yOU BIG POOPOO STAIN.

She kicked Mikal in the face and her hair grabbed hold of his neck then he was lifted into the air because of Amanda's SUPER HAIR POWERS. Mikal was really cold because her hair was wet and wet hair is cold as shit at this time at night. Mikal's shark face was all bitch like because he looked scared like he was going to piss his pants and the school teacher was looking at his crotch and winking and rubbing her clit sexually and pointing the teaching stick directly at her crotch and winking. So Mikal fucked that hypothetical teacher. She tighted the grip on her magical hair and she was all like, "Niggas better recognize my magical ass hair.."

Then she yelled at the loudness of a really quiet Meulin, "Bite the pillow I'm going in dry!"

She then shoves her whole foot up his butt at full speed and he was all like, "You missed my prostrate." So she got mad and put her vagina in his dick and then everything became a blackhole but they orgasmed to the orgasm was infinite. This went on for 50 trillion years but Doctor Who did a bunch of time shits so then they were back at the moment where Amanda had her foot up Mikal's asshole.

She put her other leg in and both her arms and she hit his prostate so he mooed and made hungry shark noices while she made rainbow fairy noises that were being tortured while being under the influence of weed and booze.

Then Nick came in and said, "What is wrong with my nipples, they're uneven and why are you two fucking on my bed, rude."

The whole experience was very wonderfully swag and I recommend it to all middle class white chicks from all over America.


	7. Nikki Minaj

Nick and Mikal have just met in a parking lot. Nick thought that he was so hot. Even for a white guy. Most white guys are ugly as fuck, ew gross get away from my butthole. But Mikal is the kind of guy you beg to be in your butthole. Mikal is one of those popular kids at school that is quote, "Really in touch with his sensitive side." Which means he cries while masturbating. More like he wails. He screeches at the top of his lungs and recites a song of a whale. Amanda oragasms when she hears the first note. She fucking loves whales holy shit. They are like hunks of sexy blubber wow so hot. Damn when they jump out of the water, you could swear for half a second that they were David Tennant.

"Yo Mikal, my newly found senpai," Nick said all anime like, "Would you ravish my butthole with your, mmmmm, gLORIOUS COCK?" A thousand flowers fluttered around Nicks chubby face. Wow he has such a baby face. A ghost grandma pinched his cheek. But that grandma was the best pimp in history and because of her magical pimp powers he got a boner.

Mikal did a triple flip and did a sassy sway. "Yes my newly found student," he grabbed Nicks face with the force of two fat bunnies, "I will put relish in your butthole."

"Whoa shit I," Nick said but Mikal put his stanky ass finger up to his lips.

"Don't say a word you god damn hobo," he said sexily. Then a jar of relish emerged from the front of his jeans. Wow. He has a relish jar for a dick. "At least my dick is self lubricating." Then he kicked Nick onto his knees and proceeded to relish his butthole. Nick did not orgasm because when Mikal orgasmed he started to cry and Nick thinks that's a total turn-off.

So Nick rearranged his nipples and farted all the relish out of his butthole while he was walking home.

Haha, Nick and Mikal looks like Nikki Minaj.


	8. Come On, Mikal

Mikal is so sensitive. I mean damn. Not in an emotional way but sexually.

Whenever someone touches his skinny ass knee he immediately cums all over the place. Gallons of cum. He has accidentally gotten his mom pregnant fifteen times. Maybe 20. Man this guy is a pimp. His mom kissed him goodbye and he came but he ripped off his pants so it was ok. Then he sat down and he came but it's ok hes wearing SUPER ABSORBANT SWEATPANTS. Then he went inside school, each step he gets horny, but not too horny, how can you get horny walking in Sketchers? I have no fucking clue.

Then that guy Esriak came into the room, his dress, or tunic as he calls it, flowing in the air. Does Mikal even know Esriak? I don't even know. Esriak was wearing pajama pants and his best shirt he has ever bought. It was a hundred dollars on sale at black Friday and the original price was 120,000 dollars. Also Esriak is extremely happy. He just woke up from the best wet dream about Hitler. Wow how he loves Hitler, but who doesn't love Hitler? Not this appearently English, Anglo-Saxon guy born and raised in America.

He slowly descended his hand and it landed straight on Mikal's skinny ass shoulder. Mikal looked at Esriak in the eye and whispered, "What did you do stranger that I haven't ever met?"

And before Esriak could say what the fuck are you talking about I was gonna ask for a pencil jeez you're so rude I'm gonna steal your lunch money and fuck a walrus, Mikal let out a moan and came everywhere. Oh god it's oh the walls. Holy shit help. Oh holy shit no. No. No. It ruined Esriak's god dang shirt. Oh no. Not the shirt. It's all white. Mikal is still cumming. Esriak is crying. Why does this happen? Everyone else in the room is crying now. They have cum allergies. Why would you do this Mikal. We trusted you. We trusted you to not cum everywhere. And what do we get? Cum everywhere.

Fucking cum, Mikal.


	9. Damn You, Amanda

Amanda and Nick are playing some Pokemon because Pokemon is the shit. It was all fine and dandy until Nick's togepi used hyper beam. Amanda slowly turned towards Nick and put a hand on his stinky-winkie shoulder. "What the fuck do you think you're doing. I'm trying to get the pee-wee cup in the Pokemon Colosseum. Do you want me to be bullied in school? All of the popular people in school have a pee-wee cup. What would they think of me now? God fucking damn it Nick Clark."

Nick slowly turns toward her and puts a hand on her boobie, "You don't go to school." He slowly moaned like a dolphin, "You should know that when people say my full name, my pee-wee cup grows into a champion cup."

Her giggily boobie filled his hand elegantly like a hand fits a small shoe. "Yo Nick, you suck. You smell like poopie woopie," Amanda said seductively, swaying her booty sexily. "I so do go to school. I mean gollie holly Christmas tree." She paused for a sec, "Nick Clark."

Nick screamed in total orgasm, "Damn you Amanda!"


	10. Fuck you, Nick

Nick sensually knocked on that Canadian guy, Fady's door. Fady was all like, who could possibly be knocking on my door at this hour, eh? Fady is Canadian therefore he is a communist. Don't be a communist, kids. It's bad and if you're a communist you are bad. Don't talk to polar bears like the dumb ass Canadians. Don't even look at moose. Don't think about moose. They will kill you with their cow-like hooves. Huge, cow-like, murderous, hooves.

Nick was all like, "Mmmh, hello Mr. Fady. I have came here to inquire about your tiny penis. You got a tiny penis because you live in a cold ass place and only people that live in hot places have huge penises." Nick leaned in to the guy's ear, "And in Florida, every day is a heat wave."

Fady's penis got harder than beating the last boss on your first try in Castlevania. Castlevania is fuckin hard. I hate it. Fuck you castlevania. I will piss on your levels and how many times those lazer shits killed me.

Nick looked at Fady's little bump in his pants and rubbed his 3 inch penis accordingly. "Bitch ass Canadian, let's have the sexy times of a millennia. The sex of the century. Let's have the best sex in the universe. The best ever. So good that that black guy flava flave or some shit would be like god damn. I'm just assuming he's good at sex. He just looks like an older version of Snoop Dogg black-slash Snoop Lion to me. You know what. Fuck black celebrities. They just distract me from watching Guy Fieri do his hot stuff. He's not a good cook but he sure loves to eat. I love that in a man. That and making cole slaw. I love cole slaw. I love it so much. One day I'm gonna make a restaurant that only serves cole slaw. Fuck you people that don't like cole slaw. Go lead you cole slaw-less lives else where/ I have a Candadian to fuck."

Fady swooned a lot at the sexy sext text wall even if he wasn't listening to it at all. He was just looking at Nick's magnificent neck beard. It glistened in doughnut crumbs and cake icing. His breathe smelled like hot dogs and gogurt. His shirt was stained with cum, Mitt Romney merchandise, and fleas. The true painting of a real man. And this man is gonna put his Republican penis in side of his Canadian butthole. He's gonna fuck so hard that even rock metal don't have anything on it.

Fady pressed his brown, little, Eskimo finger against Nicks greasy lips and whispered like a horse neighing, "Put the dong ding in my poo poo hole you gosh danged pursy."

Nick buried his 3 inch dick into Fady's pants and started thrusting. Why didn't he take off his pants. What a fucking retard. Even Elmo teaches you this kind of shit. Way to go, retard. Luckily, his hard dick pierced through Fady's beaver fabric like a drill and the place where people get the oil for cars. Fady moaned as he felt his 60000000000 inch in diameter prostate being stimulated. It felt shitty so he pooped all over Nick's very large 3 inch penis. Nick got even more aroused and thrusted with the force of a lot of thrusting. So strong. So hard. So diggity dang boop. So harhrdddddddr ue3idh jiw hjjjjjjjjjiweu jeowuj oiweaj miaou. Wow diggity dang knob. Agh, AUUGH, WOW. IT IS SO HOT, I'M GONN. I'M/. HE'S GONNNN CUM. WOW. HOW DIGGGG..GTTTT. DIG IT LIKE DIGLETT. AH. WOW WOWO WOOWO OW OW. BIG PENIS IN SMALL BUTTHOLE ONLY AVAILABLE ON AMANDA IS HOT DOTTTT NET. GAY SEX INTERRACIAL REPUBLICAN ON COMMUNIST SHOW DOWN POOPIE WORKS 5 STARTS NO ROTTEN TOMATOES ALL FRESH TOMATOES ONE TOMATO. UNIQUE TOMATO BEST TOMATO. THE BEST TOMATO EVER MADE IN THE SPACAL RIFT. DANG. I LOVE PENIS BUTTS.

Nick moaned as he reached his climax and he came in Fady's little hole and fell asleep like 10 seconds afterwards.

Fady didn't even get to cum.

Fuck you Nick.


	11. Happy Birthday Bitch

Esriak knocked on Gamemaster's door. He wanted to be at his house since he has no electricity since he's a poor white guy living in Southern California that thinks he's an English guy. Too bad the cops thought he was an illegal and arrested him for being an immigrant and he stayed in jail for like three months. Now he's at this butthole's door wanting some heat for his frozen hot pocket because he didn't wanna wait till dawn to sun heat his hot pocket.

A minute later he kicked down the door because he doesn't like waiting because he's a spoiled immigrant. Game was laying on the couch, sleeping like a rhino. Esriak jumped over the couch and into the kitchen while screaming a lot. He opened the microwave and punched the hot pocket inside. Then he put it in there for 99:99 and started eating all of Game's poptarts. He humped Game's dog and came inside him when the hot pocket was done. He shoved it in his mouth and screamed because it was on fire but he swallowed it. Esriak is so hardcore.

His little elf ears perked up like sunny side eggs when he saw a plate of sunny side eggs on the kitchen table. He jumped on the chair and popped the egg. Then he picked up the yolk with his hands and sucked them off. He licked them so well. Under his nails, on his nails, on his knuckles, on his knee. This guy eats really messy holy shit.

He ate all of the Captain Crunch, oat meal, ravioli, gun ammo, Lucky Charms, cake, pork, beans, cheeseburgers, and even the dog. He licked his lips and fingers and toes. Then he noticed he had a food boner and looked directly at Gamemaster then at his penis then at Game's butt. This is a thing that has to be done.

He jumped on top on Gamemaster and landed on Game's back. All of his lard on his back. Esriak ripped off his clothes and then ripped up Game's clothes. Esriak ran his chubby little dick and fingers down Gamemaster's back. He ran kisses up and down his back and Gamemaster didnt do shit or anything. Gamemaster is sleeping like a log. Wake up lil man there's a guy feelin' you up. Wow Esriak how rude you are. Messing up someone elses sleep session. The green guy put his hands down and gave Game's nice booty a squeeze. Gamemaster woke up and looked over Esriak. He was all angry and shit because he was having a very nice dream. You know what happens when someone wakes up from a nice dream. Game did a suplex on Esriak's fat neck break with a huge crack. Esriak gave a little wtf before he fell into the depths of hell. Esriak is dead.

Gamemaster took some short breaths before saying, "You gotta ask the cutie before you get the booty."

Game died of starvation shortly after the ordeal because he didn't wanna eat Esriak.


	12. The Golden Years Rule

Amanda, Kaas, and Bodark were all chilling out on some huge ass motel that used to be a trailer park when Amanda got hungry. She was like, "Damn I'm hungry."

"What you hungry for," Kaas said while using a yoga ball but then the yoga ball fell into a tar pool and then it dissolved but no one likes yoga anyways. It's for losers that don't know how to do real sports like pooping. No one has seen a person that does yoga poop. Never poop. Nonexistant poop. Scientists are baffled.

"Hungry for the dick," she said, clipping her long, talon-toenails. They had those lame ass glitter nail polish on them. Fit for every lesbian occation.

Bodark was like, "You have to pay before you get the D."

Amanda was like, "I'm poor man I flew here from California with my nanna." Amanda's nanna waved over and gave everyone rice pudding and condoms then left in a limozine with paparazi running after her. Justin Beiber asked for her autograph. "I hella poor man."

Bodark had a boner from looking at her foxy grandma, "Wow hot grandma."

"Thanks man I think she hot too."

"Can I be in this hot orgy?," Kaas said.

An old man was farming crops on this humble plantation when he smelled lesbian. He had this urge inside of him. The urge all republican politions get when they see a homeless man begging for getting money from that one war. Viedntam? He started to get a boner from the thick, lesbian fog so he yelled from his farm, "Back in my day vagina havers only touched butts but now they all up frickin' it down. Now there's a cloud of lesbian in my front yard."

"I think you're forgetting the golden rule," Kaas yelled.

"It's ok when it's in a three-way," Amanda said.

"It's gay when it's in a three-way. With a honey in the middle there's some leeway," Bodark humped the roof.

"Dang nabit I'm gonna have to masterbate but when I come back in an hour there will be taxes to pay," old man twerked away.

And then they tackled the old man to the ground and had a hot hot hot 4-way with him. Great. 


End file.
